Drum Machine
by Lavender Youko
Summary: A shameless yaoi PWP lemon that happens to be NozomuxMitsuru. Flamers beware. 'Nuff said.


Uh, yeah, this story's a PWP... that means kiddies and flamers go bubye. I dun like flames, even if I find them amusing.

::boogies:: FFnet's first Crescent Moon yaoi lemon! Yadda! Emmalee D. and Sarai P., this is for you babes! Sorry that I didn't put it up earlier, like two MONTHS earlier, but I gots lazy. ;) Enjoy.

_Drum Machine_

A long, deep moan cut the silence, causing Mitsuru's fine skin to prick.

He mumbled something incoherently, blushing and squeezing his eyes shut in shame. His face turned a bright cherry red, not believing what was happening. Body shuddering with each erotic sound that reached his ears, the tengu tentatively pulled the sheet along himself, desperate to get away yet seeing no exits.

Nozomu pulled back slowly, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to his thigh.

"Mitsuru..." the vampire remarked coyly, grinning as he noted his flushed cheeks. The other immediately made a small whimper, attempting to shrink back into the pillow in embarrassment.

Pleading eyes met his.

"I...don't understand..." His head lowered. "Why do we... do this to one another?"

The blonde gave him a sweet smile, grasping Mitsuru's ankle beneath the sheets and yanking him toward the activity that was going to take place.

This earned a panicked look and a breathless gasp. He struggled weakly, not wanting to be dragged into anything that Nozomu was planning for him. He was too afraid of being harmed to allow him to do this.

His breath shortened to pants as the nightly one pulled his slender frame against his own cold form, chuckling mildly at the short-lived resistance that met his actions.

"Easy, Mitsuru. I'm not going to do things that will hurt you. Calm yourself, don't fear me." Somehow, his words meant nothing, like empty shells at a beach on a lazy summer afternoon... pretty to look at, to listen to... not much worth, despite the love the ocean put into forming them.

He thrashed in his sad strikes at freedom, unwilling to be brought beneath him. Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes, falling on random intervals like pearls to the sheets.

"Please!" he cried, winding himself hopelessly tangled in the blankets under him as they grasped his limbs, "Don't do this to me!"

Nozomu's heart softened. He released the frantic tengu, eyes showing hints of regret. Mitsuru merely folded himself into an insignificant ball, sobbing silently.

"I'm sorry... forgive me." The blue-eyed one spread his form along the emerald-haired being, licking a hot, wet path from his collarbone to his dampening pale cheeks.

He gave a quiet moan at the attention, body beginning to tingle slightly with the on-throw of affection.

Suddenly, he arched his back with a light cry, panting this time with pleasure. Nozomu continued dipping his tongue in the delicate curve of Mitsuru's left ear, tracing every contour. His breath spilled hotly on the wet skin, eliciting a low groan from the electric feeling.

Seeing that the one he was showering with love was particularly fond of that little move, he surrendered his attack only to return moments later with a warm puff of air.

"Ah!" He hung his head close to the pillow as the one with ice blue eyes began multitasking, caressing his ear with his smooth tongue while letting his panting echo across the lining of his ear.

He didn't comprehend his friend's motives. What joy would it bring him to make the tengu feel good? How did he know how to make him squirm with bliss and moan in the most sincere of pleasures?

With all his thoughts running in a streamline of intricate questions, the single word that ever left him was a hushed, confused 'Why?'.

The vampire stopped, leaving Mitsuru to do precious little than meet his gaze while mourning the loss of the slick heat in his ear.

"I love you, sweetie. Don't you understand?" He stroked his hair lovingly.

"N... no," he admitted softly, lowering his line of sight. His face remained the way it had been- a grounded shade of innocent pink.

"There's not much to understand. I love you; I want to pleasure you. Is that really so difficult?" His tongue found Mitsuru's exposed neck, nibbling and sucking hungrily.

Nozomu was obviously prepared when the dazed one screamed in a muffled, pleasure-racked voice into his golden hair, for he was ready as two strong arms came to clasp at his shoulders needily. He scraped his fangs down a searing path to his shoulder, whispering small words of endearment and trust. The brown-eyed demon didn't know how to respond to such kindness, so gave a low, meaningful series of moans that vibrated both their sweaty bodies as they began to slide together.

"N...n...nozomu!!" Shocked with the passion flaring below his waist beneath the sheets, Mitsuru grasped the feathery hair of his new lover between his clutching fingers. He needed some anchor to the pleasure, some relief to the stress and tension.

By now, the older had gained enough friction himself to start having the same breathing pattern as the one he loved. Their pants and gasps entertwined, creating a night song for each other to hear. The tengu knew he wanted something, this something was driving him insane! He bucked hard and fast against the vampire's taught, lean body, wordlessly begging for the oncoming storm to take him under.

In a frenzied burst, both males let themselves go. Hot liquid spilled between them as they rode out the after affects, pleasure washing over their forms in unyielding waves of completion and desire. Mitsuru's eyed closed tightly as he screamed his delight in a cry that was Nozomu's name, the said allowing a gentle moan to leave him with a much softer ring than the other's.

The dark one collapsed elegantly among the stained sheets with a contented sigh, body relaxing as the anxiety fled him with an almost rough, painful crash as the bat demon's had.

A lingering silence was laid upon them as they merely stared into the opposite's eyes, searching for any trace of rejection or fear and found none to speak of. They both knew that the task they just completed would be a testimony to their blossoming relationship.

"I love you, too," Mitsuru said wearily, left arm drifting over to envelop his aibou in a loose hug that was returned and pressed in to.

"I never doubted that." Nozomu waited patiently for the other to gain his breath back before uniting their lips gently in a chaste, easy, tongueless kiss.

"Good night."


End file.
